What happened after Sirius fell through the Veil
by Sybyll
Summary: Well... I was going to write this a little longer, but then I didn't...Um... This is it, it's complete, sorta, or maybe I should say abandoned. Don't read it, it's realy boring and really should have more chapters. But it won't have.rated K because I thi


**A/N: This Is what I began to write when I started, and then I decided to write "Behind the Veil?" instead….  
So, this won't get anymore chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. None of it. **

_**The Boy Who Lived**_

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

He ducked under the spell she sent at him, laughed at her, then it hit him, the stunning spell, shocked and surprised, he fell backwards into the archway, he saw Harry struggling to get to him, but something held him back. Then everything went black.

"Who is that?" "I don't know, never seen him before..." Sirius heard voices, was this death? Was this the afterlife or something?

"What's he doing here? How did he get in? The doors to this place are always locked in case-" what had happened?

"Shh! Don't say things like that in front of outsiders!" said the first voice, "You never know, he might be able to hear you!"

"Uh, guys, you don't think he could have come trough..."

Now, a third voice came in; "No way, that's the Veil between life and-"

"Shh! We don't know this man; he could be anyone. You know, no one ever comes back from going through of there, so they don't know that it is the Veil between... woops, almost said it myself."

"Right. He looks like he's been stunned though, we should wake him, then we can _ask _him how he got in."

"Fine, I'll do it... Enervate"

Sirius opened his eyes; three men were standing over him. "Um... what happened, one second I'm having a duel with Bella...the next I'm... Where am I, anyway? Wait, don't tell me, I fell trough the veil between life and death and this is the afterlife. Right?"

The men looked at each other, "Well, I don't think so... I don't feel dead." said one of them, he was short and thin, with mouse grey hair and brown robes. "uh, my name is Peter, who are you?"

"Wait," said one of the others, a fat man with an ugly, blue moustache, "I know you! you're the Potters' friend... Darius Back, right?"

"Uh, no it's Sirius Black, actually," he said without thinking," but yeah, I was a friend of the Potters."

"What do you mean, 'was'?" said the third man, he was tall and wore green robes, " It's not like they are dead or anything."

Sirius looked at him for a moment, was he joking? "No, of course not, I meant 'am', not 'was'," he lied quickly " you know, just a little dizzy... from... being stunned, you know?"

the others looked at him suspiciously, " okay," said Peter, "why are you here?"

"Well... I... see, I was... uh, you know what, I have no idea how I got here..."

"Oh, okay, we'll just let you out of here then, don't do this again, okay? If they find out someone got in without us noticing... There will be hell to pay." The other two stared at Peter.

"What! Peter, are you just going to let him go? Isn't that against the rules?" The moustache man looked at Peter, worried.

"There aren't any rules for this, it's not supposed to happen! And he's a friend of the Potters! Lily Potter is one of the most respected aurors of all you know, is it likely that her friend is a Death Eater?" With that, the discussion was over, and the tall man in green robes pulled an invisibility cloak out from his pocket and put it over Sirius.

"There, now they won't see you." They got through the ministry-of-magic-building without anybody noticing.

Outside of the telephone box that was the entrance to the ministry-of-magic-building, he stopped and looked around. The Veil must've been a portal between different dimensions, but what was he going to do? He had absolutely no idea what this dimension was like, and there could be _huge_ differences, like, what if there wasn't a Voldemort...? Wait, Peter had said something about Death Eaters, so there definately was a Voldemort, but, if Lily and James hadn't died, how had Voldemort been stopped? He knew nothing about this world! And worse, there was now two Sirius Blacks in this world, what was he going to do? What if he bumped into someone he knew? Then it hit him, he could do a glamour, glamours were his speciality at school, he could pretend to be anyone back then... Could he still do it? "Only one way to find out..." he whispered to himself.

So he found himself a nice little mall and walked into the men's room, luckily, it was empty, and he put a muggle-repelling charm on the door. "Glammorus," he muttered and pointed his wand at himself while imagining the way he wanted to look. There was a blue flash of light and the reflection changed from a man with grey eyes and long black hair, slightly pale from staying inside a house for a long time, to a man with blue eyes and dark blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. He still looked a bit like himself, but only if you knew what to look for, and nobody would think that Sirius Black had any connection with... what was he going to call himself? There were a lot of things he had to do, he suddenly realized, he couldn't use his wand, could he? If anybody who knew him saw it... and he'd have to prove what school he'd gone to, if he wanted a job. Maybe he could tell Dumbledore? Maybe he could get a job at Hogwarts? The defence against the dark arts job was always open, there was no way that disgusting Umbridge woman would stay more than a year if someone else was there to get the job... then he decided, he'd go see Dumbledore and tell him about everything that had happened and then Dumbledore would help him. Simple.

He apparated to Hogsmeade after removing the muggle-repelling charm, and walked to the castle from there.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, looking at the applications for the job defence against the dark arts teacher, or, _the_ application, only one person had applied. As usual. There never was more than one, hadn't been since the previous headmaster, Dippet, was killed by Tom Riddle, and Lucius Malfoy had cursed the job, none had lasted more than a year either. Nobody had been able to break the curse so far, not even Alastor Moody, but, he didn't get to try that much, locked up in his own trunk as he'd been, Dumbledore shuddered at the thought.

When he woke up this morning, he'd had a feeling that this would be a special day, and he'd half expected to be run down by owls or something, but, nothing interesting happened today either, this whole week after the school year was over, had been extraordinarily boring. He sighed and thought about the two months of vacation he would have soon, when he was absolutely certain that there would be no more owls with applications for the job opening. And then he had to decide...

What was that sound? Someone was standing down by the gargoyle and guessing passwords, who could that be? He was the only one here except the caretaker, Argus Filch! And he knew the password. Dumbledore drew his wand and walked down the stairs, he didn't have to walk, but he wanted to, he always got so dizzy when they moved on their own. The gargoyle stepped aside, and in front of him was a blonde man he'd never seen before. "Who are you? "He said "Why are you here?"

"I'm Sirius Black, only, not from this world, I fell through this veil thingy, and.. Can I come up to your office? It's a long story..." so they went up to his office and Sirius told him about the Veil in the department of mysteries and everything.

Two hours later, in Dumbledore 's office...

"So you're from another dimension, and in that dimension, Lily and James Potter are dead, but their son, Harry is alive, and famous because he survived and Voldemort lost his powers?" Sirius nodded

"Is it different here? It didn't look like Voldemort has taken over on my way here, what stopped him in this world?"

"Neville Longbottom, Dumbledore answered, "They call him 'The Boy Who Lived'.

* * *

**A/N: Probably never going to finish this, so, if you like it, feel free to continue it. Just email me with the URL:).**


End file.
